A chance for revenge
by Darkflow
Summary: Sonic finds himself surrounded by all of his worst enemies... as well as a few others. They plan to make Sonic there slave. What will they plan on having him do? rating may vary.
1. revenge

The deep, dank darkness of the cellar engulfed Sonic with it's blackness. Going into the cellar always terrified him, but he knew that he had no other choice.

He reached around for the light switch, and when he found it, he flicked it on. Sonic waited for his eyes to adjust to the harsh, cold light of the fixture hanging from the ceiling.

The walls, which were painted white and peeling in some places, gave off a musty odor. In fact, everything in the cellar smelt like mold and must.

Sonic sneezed as his sensitive nose picked up the harmful scents. He hurriedly walked to the back of the cellar. He wanted to get this over with.

"Hey! Get a move on down there!" Came a voice from the top of the steps.

Sonic sighed. He wondered how he even got into this predicament...

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

Sonic was running through the Mystic Woods, just enjoying the feel of the cold, damp fall air on his face, and the fresh scent of the leaves that were falling from the tall trees above him.

He rounded a bend, and he came upon a small, half-frozen lake. He stopped in his tracks. He had never even seen this before.

"Welcome to my... home." An eerie voice emanated from somewhere above him.

Sonic looked up, and found himself looking into the cold blue eyes of none other than Scourge.

Scourge was riding a hoverboard of some sort, it's silvery material momentarily blinding him.

The green hedgehog smoothly landed his aircraft, and it folded up into a small, silver square of material. He put it into his pocket, and smirked a smug smirk in Sonic's direction.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, Sonic. Hehe, prepare for revenge!" Scourge cried as he lunged at Sonic with a taser, zapping him with it, and causing him to black out.

When Sonic woke up, he found himself in a room with green-painted walls. Upon further inspection, he realized that he was bound and chained. He could also feel the tingly sting of several cuts and bruises all over his body. His nose felt like it was broken.

"Oh, the Faker's awake. Finally." Came a deep, rough voice from behind him. Sonic craned his neck and could just barely make out the outline of red and black quills.

"Shadow! Shadow, thank goodness it's you! Please, help a brother out! Scourge attacked me!" Sonic pleaded, hoping that their rivalry wouldn't make Shadow stay his hand.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. No, you're not going anywhere." Shadow chuckled, seemingly amused by Sonic's desperate plea. "No, the so called 'hero' isn't going to escape this time." Shadow kicked him in the back, causing Sonic to cry out in pain.

"Don't dent the merchandise." Came another voice, this one was of a female. "I don't want my Sonikku hurt."

"Amy?!" Sonic cried, "Amy, is that you?! What are you doing here?! Scourge is here somewhere!" Sonic was really confused at this point.

"I know. It's not me that you should worry about." Amy said quietly. "It's you who you should be concerned about."

Sonic was worried now. "Wha- what do you mean, I'm the one who should be worried?" Sonic's wrists and waist were chafing from the friction of the rope and metal that tied him down. "Why am I even here? What's going on? Could somebody please explain to me-" But another voice cut him off.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, SHUT UP!" Came an all-to familiar voice. "You talk too much! Just wait for Scourge to arrive, you impatient little rat!" Oh, yes, Sonic recalled that voice very well. It was none other than Eggman.

"Eggman?! What-" Sonic could feel someone shoving a gag painfully into his mouth. He almost choked on it before he got used it the foreign object being lodged in his mouth.

He looked to see that it was Scourge. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Now that everyone's here, I think that we'll finally get-" he stopped as the sound of footsteps came from somewhere beyond sonic's range of sight. "S-sorry that I'm late!" Came a voice. It was robotic and metallic-sounding.

It was Metal! Sonic tried his best not too look afraid. All of his enemies, plus Amy, and his rival Shadow. Not exactly the best combination of people.

Scourge continued. "Try to be more punctual, Metal. Anyways, allow me to explain, Blue, exactly why you're here." Scourge laughed. "Heh, the reason why you are here... is to be our slave."

* * *

so... what do you think of it so far? should i just trash it and do something else, or should i keep going?

review please!


	2. Who's first? (filler)

so, i'm guessing that you're wondering, 'what's darkflow have in store for sonic?

well, you'll see. no, i don't have anything against sonic. i just needed to write something to keep from getting writer's block... and so i wrote the first thing that came to mind...

enjoy!

* * *

"Now," Scourge said, "We'll draw straws to see who gets you first. We all get you for a week, and it will rotate like that for... who knows how long." He laughed in a way that really creeped Sonic out. "Oh, and if you don't do everything we say..." Scourge took out a small metal remote. He pressed a button, and the wall in front of Sonic opened up, and what sonic saw scared him half to death.

It was Tails, strapped to the wall. Sonic looked on in horror as he realized exactly how doomed he was. It was bad enough that he had to be a slave to all of the people in the room, but the life of his little brother depended on Sonic doing everything that they asked of him. Sonic looked at Tails with sadness. Tails couldn't even see Sonic. He was unconscious.

"Tails here will never live to see the light of day." Scourge cackled, "In fact, he won't live at all!" Scourge sighed as he returned the wall to it's normal position. "Now... for the turn order..." Scourge pressed another button, and a screen came up. The screen had the names of all the people there besides himself.

Scourge pressed the remote again, and numbers appeared randomly beside the names. Sonic looked in dismay as he saw the Shadow was first.

* * *

The list went like this:

1. Shadow

2. Scourge

3. Metal

4. Eggman

5. Amy

* * *

This was going to be one hell of a time, Sonic thought as dread washed over him.

* * *

short, i know. this is more or less just a filler chap. i'll do my best to make no more of these...

review please!


	3. Shadow's turn

a big thank you to Poltique, who was kind enough to give me my first REAL review. thanks!

* * *

Shadow grinned. "Faker, I'm going to really enjoy this! For my first order, go in the cellar and get me a megaphone." Shadow laughed.

-FLASHBACK END-

* * *

Sonic sighed. This was going to be hell, and he knew it. "Yes, Shadow." He called as he reached in a box and pulled out the megaphone.

Sonic walked back upstairs and handed to to Shadow who, with a devious grin, turned it on, and spoke into it, shouting, "NOW RUN 5,000 LAPS AROUND THE LAKE, MAGGOT! PRONTO!" Shadow's voice, magnified by the megaphone, blasted Sonic's eardrums. "How am I supposed to run when i'm chained to the wall?!" Sonic asked, holding back his temper.

"Like this." Shadow yanked the chain out of the wall. "Now, run. You like to run, don't you? Well, THEN GET A MOVE ON! NOW!" Shadow laughed hysterically as Sonic tripped over the chain that trailed behind him while he tried to stand. He stood up, and tried to run, only to fall again.

"Shadow?" Came Amy's voice, strained and hurt, "Please unbind him. He can't run that way!" She pleaded.

"Fine." Shadow grumbled as he harshly cut Sonic's ropes and undid his chains. "Now run. NOW!" Shadow commanded.

Sonic ran for all he was worth, going as fast as he could. After about half an hour of running, he finished the 5,000 laps. He was starting to get tired at that point. "Hmph." Shadow said. "Good. Now do it again." With a sigh, Sonic started running.

Shadow made Sonic run until sundown. Sonic was about to collapse with exhaustion when Shadow finally said, "All right, Faker. Enough. Now, it's time for your next round of torture." Shadow grinned.

* * *

Sonic winced in pain as he followed Shadow to his room. His back, legs, and feet ached from doing so much running. Never in his life had Sonic hated running as much as he did then. All that was on Sonic's mind was sleep.

Shadow locked the door behind Sonic, and rummaged around in his closet until he found what he was looking for.

It was a poster. Shadow unrolled it, and Sonic saw that it was a crudely drawn image of himself, and it was full of holes. Shadow tacked it up on the wall, got out a tin of darts, and started throwing them at the poster. Sonic rolled his eyes behind Shadow's back. Shadow turned to look at Sonic.

"Hmm.. what should I do with you..." Shadow mused. "Let me sleep?" Sonic pleaded.

"Nope." Came Shadow's immediate reply. "Not yet." Shadow grinned. "I have an idea." Shadow stood up. "Follow me, Faker." Shadow demanded. "Yes, Shadow." Sonic grumbled.

Shadow turned around. "From now on, you must refer to me as 'King Shadow' or 'Master'. Your pick." Shadow smirked.

"I mean, yes, KING Shadow." Sonic bit back his sarcasm. _Do it for Tails, do it for Tails._ Sonic repeated this chant to himself. Sonic followed the onyx hedgehog down the hallway until he stopped in front of a door. The door was painted a sickeningly girly pink, and in gold stenciled letters, said 'Amy Rose'. The doorknob was also gold, and shaped like a heart.

Shadow turned to the blue hedgehog, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Now," said Shadow, "I'm going to really enjoy this." Shadow smirked as Sonic's eyes began to widen in horror.

"What are you going to make me do?" Sonic paused, and then added, "King Shadow."

Shadow just laughed and pointed to the door. "You're going to go in there. Amy is usually in the shower at this time." Shadow chuckled.

Sonic's face paled. "W-what do you want me to do King Shadow?" Sonic had a bad feeling about this.

Shadow grinned. "I want you to walk into the shower, give her a hug and a kiss, and tell her you love her, and then run out again." Shadow's menacing laugh echoed down the hall. "NOW GET GOING, ON THE DOUBLE, MAGGOT!" Shadow ordered.

Sonic reluctantly opened the door. If he ever got out of this situation, he'd kill Shadow.

Sonic mentally prepared himself, then slowly opened the door, narrowly missing a kick that Shadow had aimed at him. The blue hedgehog walked to the bathroom door, which was ajar, and opened it. He could see Amy's naked silhouette from behind the shower curtain. He took a deep breath, and ran into the shower.

Amy screamed with surprise, rattling Sonic's eardrums. Sonic tried not to stare at her body as her wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the lips, and said, "Amy Rose, I love you." And ran out as fast as he could, only to be tripped up by Shadow's foot.

This didn't slow Sonic down too much. He continued running until he reached Shadow's room, and slammed the door shut. He cradled his knees and put his head down, trying to rid himself of Amy's naked body, but to no avail. He was on the verge of throwing up.

Even without his acute hearing, Sonic could easily hear the aftermath of his actions from the other side of the door.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, SHADOW!" Amy's voice, shrill and loud, rang in his ears.

He could hear the sound of Shadow, laughing hysterically. "It was too good to resist, Amy! Sorry, but your- your... your _face_ is a riot!" With that, Shadow continued laughing.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY SHADOW!" Amy screamed. Then,the sound that occurred next was probably heard and felt by every guy in the house. The sound of a foot hitting flesh.

"AAAAA-HAAA-AAAAHHHH!" Shadow cried. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shadow's whining could be heard clearly.

"FOR MAKING SONIC JUMP IN MY SHOWER, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, THATS WHAT! YOUR LUCKY I'M GIVING YOUR DICK A BREAK! DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL CUT IT OFF!" Amy continued to rant.

Sonic could hear the sound of footsteps stomping furiously towards the rom, and he jumped back just in time to avoid being smashed by the door slamming open.

Amy's face was red with anger. A vein in her temple was throbbing. She was in a towel dress, but Sonic averted his eyes anyways. Amy was carrying shadow, or dragging him rather, util she was in the middle of the room. Then, she literally threw him onto the bed. "SO DONT FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" With that, she shut the door.

Shadow lay on the bed, holding his crotch and whimpering in pain. Sonic held in a sharp retort, knowing full well that he'd pay for it if he didn't.

Instead, Sonic just sat on the floor, waiting. He knew what was going to happen next. Shadow would beat the crap out of him.

Sonic was right. Shadow's moans of pain soon ceased, and he could hear Shadow get up off the bed, and walk towards him.

He braced himself for Shadow's blow. He had the wind knocked out of him as Shadow tackled him to the ground, and started to punch him in the face with huge amounts of force, making Sonic's jaw go numb. Shadow continued to beat him for a few minutes more, before he picked him up, and with all his might, kneed him between the legs.

Sonic knees buckled as he fell to the ground, a searing pain shooting up to his navel, up his spine. He felt like he had been split in two. He could feel tears of pain leak from the corners of his eyes, but he let no sound escape his lips, so as not to anger Shadow any more than need be.

Shadow said, "Night Faker. Enjoy my present." As he swung his fist at Sonic, and knocked him out.

* * *

The rest of Shadow's turn with Sonic went by slowly, much too slowly, for Sonic. Sonic would wake up, receive some sort of beating, then Shadow would order him to go and grab a beer from the cellar. Sonic soon grew to hate the musty old cellar.

Then, after the beer, or 'breakfast' as Shadow liked to call it, he's beat him again, and then make him run laps around the lake for hours until it was lunch time. Shadow would have a BLT, and Sonic would have bread and water. After another beating, Shadow would think of some ridiculous prank that Sonic had to pull, another beating, and then Shadow would make him grab a slice of pizza or another BLT for dinner, yet again _another_ beating, and then sleep, only to be awoken at five in the morning by Shadow's megaphone, and he would have to do it all over again.

The very last day of Shadow's turn was probably the worst, excusing that first day with the shower incident.

It was time for a humiliating punishment. Yesterday, it had been to say hello to everyone while he was naked, and the day before that, it had been to sleep in the shallow part of the lake.

Sonic awaited for Shadow to come out from the bathroom.

When Shadow did, he looked lost in thought.

"I've had a very nice week this week, Faker. Today is my last day to torture you... I wonder, how should I do it..." Shadow's face scrunched up in concentration.

Sonic really didn't want to know what Shadow had in mind that could be worse than seeing Amy naked, or sleeping overnight in the lake.

Shadow's face brightened as he seemed to come up with an idea. Sonic gulped.

"This is revenge for that time you had Silver dress up as Maria." Shadow's eyes darkened. "I've been wanting to get revenge on you for that for a long, long time now." Shadow grinned evilly.

Sonic was terrified. He had always assumed that Shadow had gotten over the little prank he had pulled on him, but apparently he did not.

Shadow walked out of the room and when he came back in, he was holding clothes. Girl clothes. "I want you to dress up as Fiona to trick Scourge. Put them on. Now." Shadow tossed Sonic the clothes and turned his back so Sonic could change.

When Sonic had all the clothes and things on, he looked more or less just like fiona, except for his blue fur.

"Shadow, how will I ever fool scourge while my fur is still blue?" Sonic asked, his voice in monotone, trying to hold back his irritation.

Shadow slapped him in the face. "That's _King_ Shadow to you, Faker." Shadow sneered, "I'm not stupid. I thought of that, too." He pulled out a small, black bag. "Make up time."

* * *

After Shadow finished applying the make up to Sonic's blue fur, Shadow no longer saw Sonic the Hedgehog; he saw Fiona the Fox.

"Well well, King Shadow," Sonic said, with his best impression of Fiona, "I never knew you were able to apply make up so well." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up. Now, go do as you're told," Shadow sneered, "Bitch." Shadow also stuck a listening device in Sonic/ Fiona's wig. "So I can hear every moan." He laughed as Sonic/ Fiona stalked out of the room.

He/ she walked out of the lair, closed the door quietly, and waited a few minutes, before knocking on the door. _This is all going to end badly, I just know it._ Thought Sonic as he heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

He almost jumped out of his make-up covered fur when he saw Scourge's sleezy face at the door. "What the fuck do you want, we don't have time for no god damn sales people..." He trailed of as he saw who was standing there.

"F-Fiona? I-is that you?" Scourge's face was full of disbelief. "Oh, honey," Scourge's voice was rough with emotion, "I-I thought you'd had enough of my shit... Why are you back here?" Scourge placed his hands on Sonic/ Fiona's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. _Thank Mobius we both have green eyes_, Sonic/ Fiona thought as he shivered in disgust.

Scourge, however, mistook it as a shiver of cold. "Come on in, babe." He said, smacking his butt as he entered. Sonic/ Fiona, without thinking, replied with a seductive growl. _Wait, what am I doing?_ Sonic/ Fiona thought as he walked into Scourge's room, with the booze-ridden, green hedgie following close behind.

Scourge threw Sonic/ Fiona down onto the bed as he began to grope Sonic/ Fiona's 'breasts' and growled with pleasure and lust, his eyes dark with the feeling.

Sonic/ Fiona was almost frozen in sheer terror and disgust, but smoothly hid it from the male on top of him. "So... Fiona, what are you doing back for, huh?" Scourge's breath smelled like booze and tobacco.

"Oh, you know..." Sonic/ Fiona said, reluctantly trailing a finger over Scourge's scarred chest, causing Scourge to moan. "Just thought I'd come to see my sexy Scourgey again, I missed you..." Sonic/ Fiona felt as if he was about to go crazy and rip off his disguise, but he knew that he could be severely punished for such a thing, so he took control of himself.

Scourge moaned at the attention. He kissed Sonic/ Fiona, and snuck his tongue into Sonic/ Fiona's mouth, hitting all of his sweet spots. He forced himself to moan rather than gag.

After the kiss, Scourge started to lift up his shirt, but Sonic/ Fiona slapped him away. "No. I came to see you, not fuck you." Sonic/ Fiona thought quickly.

Scourge seemed disappointed, and sighed. "Oh, come on babe, I haven't been laid in _weeks_. At least a blowjob?" Scourge growled hungrily. "You know you want to." He taunted Sonic/ Fiona, and pulled off his pants and boxers, exposing his hardened member to Sonic/ Fiona.

Sonic knew that there was no getting out of it. Reluctantly, he allowed Scourge to stick his dick in Sonic/ Fiona's face, and he opened his mouth so Scourge could stick himself inside.

It took al of Sonic/ Fiona's self control not to gag at the awful taste.

He lciked up and down the member, and Scourge moaned with pleasure. Sonic/ Fiona speeded up, and deep throated it, trying to ignore his slight gag reflex.

After a few minutes more of this, Scourge released into Sonic/ Fiona's mouth, and he almost choked on the amount of seed released. He somehow managed to choke it all down.

Scourge pulled up his pants and shuddered, the after shock of it all traveling up and down his groin. "Oh babe..." he moaned, "You've improved..." He reached up Sonic/ Fiona's shirt and stopped short, a puzzled look on his face. _Prepare to die now, Soni._ Sonic/ Fiona thought as Scourge lifted up his shirt, and the fruit that had taken the place of breasts fell on the floor.

"Um, hi. Don't kill me?" Sonic gulped as Scourge's look of pleasure turned to disgust, and then quickly to anger. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He started to beat Sonic with his fists, the wig flying off his head and onto the floor as Scourge shoved Sonic's head against the wall, and knocked him out.

Then after the beating, Scourge stormed up to Shadow's room, and found Shadow on the floor laughing. "CONTROL YOUR FUCKING SLAVE, DAMNIT!" Scourge just stood there, staring, the anger in his voice making it crack.

Shadow's peals of laughter died out as he saw the furious look on Scourge's face. "Oh, come on!" Shadow exclaimed, "You can't possibly be ALL that mad about it. After all, those moans of yours didn't sound too angry." Shadow laughed again as he dodged a swing aimed at him. Scourge stormed back downstairs to his room, and threw Sonic out in the hall, and shouted "DIRTY LITTLE FAG!" Before shutting the door.

Sonic lay there, weary and disgusted with himself. He just hoped that Scourge wouldn't murder him.

Sonic sat up quickly as he thought, _Shit I'm his slave next!_

Then, without warning, he felt something whack him in the back of the head, and he passed out...

* * *

Whew! that one was a doozy! almost 3,000 words! woo, can you believe it?! most of them most likely wont be quite this long, but...

review please!


	4. Scourge's turn

hey guys! chapter 4! how will scourge react after what sonic did to him? o7o who knows? now that it's scourge's turn, scourge must have some sort of revenge up his sleeve...

also, it is metal sonic's turn next after scourge

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Sonic woke up with a massive headache. His head throbbed and pulsed with an agonizing pain. He put his hand up to the back of his head, where the center of the pain was, and winced as he felt a stinging sensation, and withdrew his hand to find a smear of half-dry blood. _How hard was I knocked out_? Sonic thought as he sat up- slowly, however, so as not to pass out again.

He heard a disappointed groan from behind him, and turned around. He saw, to his great dismay, that it was Scourge.

"What the fuck," Scourge said, "Am I supposed to do with you know, you little shit?" Scourge paced back and forth, the collar of his jacket bouncing up and down, up and down.

Sonic tried to grasp what was being said, while fighting a sudden, fresh wave of nausea that had accumulated at the back of his throat. _I must have a concussion,_ Sonic thought as he tried desperately to stand, only to fall on his butt. _But, how bad is it? _Sonic was worried that he would be killed at this rate. He tried to take stock of his current situation while Scourge continued to pace back and forth, muttering incoherently to himself.

Sonic knew that if he was continuously abused and beaten at the rate he was being beaten and abused, he wouldn't last long. The trauma and scars from last week hadn't yet left him- his blue fur, usually sleek and smooth, was now dirty, ragged, and in some places, falling out. He hadn't eaten in a few days, his eyes were bloodshot and dry, and he was as thirsty as a horse. He felt that if he didn't get a break soon, he'd commit suicide. _Anything,_ He told himself, _anything, is better than this torture. I'd rather get married to Knuckles than be here right now._ He could feel the nausea come up, and hard, and he knew that if he didn't get to a bathroom within the next thirty seconds, he'd vomit all over the floor.

He was surprised when he felt the smooth texture of plastic being gently shoved int his hands- and not a second too soon, as at the moment, Sonic couldn't hold it in anymore, and barfed into the bucket. He could hear a grunt of disgust from somewhere further away in the room, which suggested that he and Scourge weren't the only ones in the room.

"Looks like Shadow hit you harder than he thought," Scourge said, "You've got a concussion, Blue. I want you in misery, not dead." He could hear Scourge walking away. Then the quiet crackling sound of a megaphone could be heard, and Scourge spoke into it.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE ON THE PRONTO!"

Hurried footsteps could be heard rumbling down the stairs.

Sonic looked up. He could see Scourge and Amy, already in the living room with him, and Metal and Eggman running down the stairs, and they were closely followed by Shadow, who had an annoyed look on his face. When he made eye contact with Sonic, he smirked and made a dirt face. Sonic just rolled his eyes and looked away, placing the bucket away from him, and it was quickly whisked away by Amy, who had literally jumped off the couch to do so, presumably at Scourge's command, as Amy was squeamish about such things.

"Th-thanks.. Amy.." Sonic muttered weakly as Amy threw the bucket's contents out the window. "No problem Sonic!" She replied. He noticed that she didn't sound like her usual cheery self. He made a mental note to himself to ask her about that later.

Sonic just sat and watched as everyone sat in the living room. Scourge cleared his throat and everyone was silent.

"I think," Scourge started, pacing back and forth once more, "That we need some ground rules here." This earned a collective groan from the Mobians. "Oh, shut up! If you want someone to blame, you can blame Emo Boy over here," Scourge pointed a finger in Shadow's direction. "I think that we can all agree that Shadow went overboard. Using Sonic as a source of entertainment-" He stopped as he heard Shadow giggle. "WHAT YOU DID WASN'T FUCKING FUNNY BASTARD!" Scourge gave the black hedgehog a good, clean uppercut before returning back to his pacing again. "Shadow's a perfect example of what I DON'T want to happen. Sonic is our _slave, _not our personal _punching bag_." Scourge looked at Sonic, then back to the others. "Sonic's gonna be pushin' up daisies at this rate. So, new rule. No more than three beat up sessions per turn. And no more serious things like a concussion. Just cuts and bruises. I want him ALIVE." Scourge just shook his head as Shadow rolled his eyes. "All right, get your asses back to wherever you were before." And with that, they all trudged back up the steps to their respective rooms. Amy was about to speak up, but Scourge just waved his hand. "You, too, Rose." And with that, Amy walked up the stairs, an unhappy expression on her face.

Sonic looked at Scourge, a puzzled expression on his face. "Scourge?" Sonic asked, "Why did you do that? Especially after..." He trailed off, shivering at the traumatic memory. "I had expected you to beat the shit out of me, and continue where Shadow left off..." Sonic winced, realizing that Scourge might still do that.

"Well, believe it or not, I hate Shadow even more than you do." Scourge scowled.

This piqued Sonic's interest. "Why?" He said, curiosity overwhelming his fear.

"Well, when I was with Fiona, I caught him fucking her." Scourge's scowl only deepened further. "That, and I'm serious. By 'slave' I literally meant it. I want you to do the things we're too lazy to do... That, and you are no help to us if you're dead." Scourge sat on the couch. "Grab me a beer, will ya, Blue?" Scourge said, as if nothing had happened.

Sonic sighed and stood up, swaying slightly as he did so. "Take it easy, Blue. I ain't gonna beat you. I'm too lazy." Scourge yawned. "Been up all night trying to get that... memory... out of my mind." Scourge shivered. "Shadow is such a pervert." Scourge picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. Family guy was playing. "Ahh, my favorite show." Scourge said, sitting back in his seat.

Sonic slowly walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer. "Grab one for yourself, if you want." Scourge called from the living room.

Sonic declined, as he'd never really been much of a drinker himself, and handed Scourge his beer. The green hedgehog opened it, and with a loud _criiisk_ it foamed a bit, and he said "Perfect." before downing half of it in one go.

Scourge gestured to the couch. "Sit, and rest, Blue. 'Cause tomorrow I ain't gonna play this 'nice guy' bullshit with you. Got it?" Scourge sneered.

Sonic could hardly say that he was surprised. It was just like Scourge to do something like that. Sonic sat down anyways, grateful for the rest. He enjoyed watching Family Guy as well.

This episode was the 'Poltergeist episode. It was one of his favorites.

So, for the first day of Scourge's week as Sonic's slave-driver went smoothly. Sonic got plenty of rest, and his wounds healed considerably, compared to how they have been, anyways. However, he knew that it couldn't- and wouldn't- last forever. So, seven thirty sharp, Sonic was asleep.

* * *

Sonic's sleep was peaceful and dreamless. When he awoke, however, it was anything but.

"Blue, wake up now!" Scourge commanded, scaring Sonic out of his wits, making him literally jump out of bed and onto the floor. Sonic could instantly feel the pain of yesterday's injuries, but thanks to the restful day Scourge had allowed him to have yesterday, they didn't hurt as much as they could have.

Sonic stood at attention. He wondered exactly what he had in mind for him. Scourge, unlike Shadow, seemed to know exactly what he wanted him to do. "Go downstairs, and make us breakfast. All of us, including yourself. You're going to need the energy for today's hard labor." Scourge turned and walked out of the small, closet-like room that he had allowed Sonic to sleep in.

_'Hard labor, huh?_' Sonic thought as he walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. '_Well, at least it isn't physical abuse like Shadow did..._' Sonic dried his hands on a hand towel that was hung on a silver towel rack on the wall.

He made his way to the kitchen, remembering to hurry so Scourge wouldn't get too angry with him. He took out some blueberry waffle mix, and set it down on the counter. He heated up the stove, poured in the batter, and after twenty minutes he had more than enough waffles for the five of them (not counting Metal, who was the sixth, as Metal Sonic can't eat human food) and set them on the dining room table. He also brought out a plate of sausages that he had heated up as well.

Presumably drawn by the smell of the warm food, Shadow came down the stairs first, hands patting his stomach, nose in the air. "Amy?" He called "You making breakfast again?" Shadow looked up as he realized that Amy wasn't there. "Faker, what are you doing in the kitchen? And since when can you cook?" He sat down at the table, piled a generous helping of waffles on his plate, along with sausages, poured on some syrup, and took a bite. "Not bad," He told him, wiping his mouth on a napkin from the pile that Sonic had placed on the table. "You're a good cook."

Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Sucking up? Nice try, it won't work, Shadow. Besides," Sonic shook the empty waffle batter box, "I made it from the box." Sonic threw the empty box in the trash, walked halfway up the stairs, and called out, "Breakfast!"

Sonic got himself a plate of food, and walked into the kitchen, sat his plate on the counter, and ate his breakfast. He highly doubted that they wanted him at the table.

"Oh, Blue, nice job! You didn't burn 'em!" Scourge called as he walked calmly into the dining room, sat down, and ate.

Since the dining room and the kitchen were separated by two glass doors, which at this point were wide open, Sonic had a clear view of the dining room, and anyone who came downstairs, but he still somehow failed to notice Amy come down, most likely because he was too distracted by his food.

So, Sonic was rather surprised as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, you can come and eat at the table with us!"Amy said cheerfully, and was about to say more, but Scourge cut her off. "He doesn't have time for your shits and giggles, Rose. He has work to do. He actually has the brains to eat away from us." Scourge sneered.

Amy seemed disappointed, but didn't say anything. '_Something makes me think that she really doesn't want to be here right now..._' Sonic knew that the answer was obvious, but he just couldn't put a finger on it, the answer to the question that had been nagging at him for a while now; **_Why is Amy even here in the first place? _**

* * *

After breakfast, Scourge dragged him by his quills (and none too gently) out to the back of the house/ lair. There was a massive pile of litter and garbage, almost half the height of the house, sitting there in the backyard. It stunk to high heaven.

Scourge twisted Sonic's head roughly, so he could see to the right of the garbage heap. There was a massive bonfire pit, lined with stones so the fir couldn't escape and burn the house down.

Scourge handed him a shovel. "Get shoveling. At the end of the day, however much garbage you've got in the pit, or if you fill it up, I want you to burn it." Scourge handed him two packs of matches and a can of gasoline. "Don't get that on your fur..." Scourge cackled, "UNLESS YOU LIKE IT BURNED!" And with that, he dusted off his hands, walked in the back door, and slammed it shut.

Sonic sighed. This was going to be a long day.

He started shoveling. It was almost like shoveling out his driveway in the winter; tedious and back-breaking. He tried to pretend that he was doing just that, having fun with Tails and Knuckles, shoveling the snow, and Amy would come over and make them hot chocolate...

Sonic used this image in his mind to help him get through the first hour of shoveling. The pit was halfway filled, but the pile didn't seem to go down all that much. _'__Great. 1 hour down, 23 to go._' Sonic sighed as he continued working.

After another hour of tedious labor, Sonic was aching and smelly, but he'd managed to lower the pile considerably, and the pit was filled. Sonic poured some gasoline over the pile, lit a match, and threw it in.

The match caught fire almost immediately, and the pile of garbage burned to ashes withing twenty minutes. Then Sonic went back to shoveling.

After about ten hours of labor, Sonic poured the last of his gasoline, lit his last match, and threw it on. Again, it caught fire and burned. Sonic looked at the pile. Or, at least, where the pile used to be.

Now, it was all gone. Sonic had managed to finish his labor, but he groaned inwardly when he realized that Scourge most likely had more work for him.

After making sure that the fire was out once the trash was gone, Sonic walked in the back door, immediately greeted by Scourge, who had a scowl on his green face. "What do you think your doing? No breaks, go and get your lazy butt out there!" Scourge poked Sonic in the chest with a sleazy finger, looking satisfied with himself.

Sonic grinned. "I'm all done, Scourge." Sonic pointed to where the pile used to be.

"That quickly, huh?" Scourge seemed surprised. Sonic himself was feeling rather smug. "Good, then I'll be able to get more done than I had originally planned." Scourge crinkled his nose. "Now, go take a shower, you smell like Shadow's shit!" Scourge shoved a towel at him, and pushed him to the bathroom.

"I heard that!" Shadow called.

"You were supposed to, Emo Boy." Scourge laughed while Shadow scowled.

Sonic rolled his eyes, and took off his sneakers and gloves. He walked into the shower.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Sonic was feeling like a new hedgehog. Fresh and clean, and smelling like vanilla and cinnamon ((A/N: don't ask)) Sonic walked out of the bathroom, pulling on his other glove.

Amy just happened to walk by. She took a whiff. "You smell like vanilla." Was all she said as she walked on past.

Sonic couldn't help but notice that Amy had changed. Over the years, he'd pretty much just ignored her completely, so he was surprised at the thought that popped into his mind; _Amy rose has boobs_. Sonic mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking like that. However, something that Scourge had said made him realize something...

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_After the kiss, Scourge started to lift up his shirt, but Sonic/ Fiona slapped him away. "No. I came to see you, not fuck you." Sonic/ Fiona thought quickly._

_Scourge seemed disappointed, and sighed. "Oh, come on babe, I haven't been laid in weeks. At least a blowjob?" Scourge growled hungrily. "You know you want to." He taunted Sonic/ Fiona, and pulled off his pants and boxers, exposing his hardened member to Sonic/ Fiona._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sonic shuddered at the memory, but it wasn't quite as fresh on his mind as it was before.

The thing that Sonic had realized by that was this: He was twenty years old and he'd never been laid.

It was embarrassing for him to admit, but it was true. Seeing Amy, fully grown out and... sexy, even, Sonic couldn't help but smile. However, that smile soon slipped away as he sat down on 'his' bed. He didn't really like thinking about Amy like that. She was a friend, a sister even. However as hard as he tried to, Sonic simply just couldn't get Amy out of his mind.

* * *

_**Five days later...**_

* * *

Sonic didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until someone banged on his door.

"Up. Now." Came Scourge's voice from the other side.

Sonic sighed. It was his last day as Scourge's slave, which must mean that Scourge had something really nasty in mind for him.

Sonic sighed as he got up. He slipped on his shoes and gloves, and stepped outside of his room.

And, of course, the first thing he did was run smack into Scourge. The green hedgie dragged him by the quills into the living area. "Sit." He told him.

Sonic sat, his quills still stinging from the harsh treatment.

Bright sunlight leaked in from the window, and Sonic's eyes, still adjusting to the daylight, squinted. He looked at Scourge, waiting. "Well," he started, pacing He seemed to be doing a lot of pacing lately, "I give up. I've had you scrub almost every surface in this base. I can't think of anymore chores for you to do. So, to make your day even more miserable, I'll tell you something: two pieces of bad news. Which would you like to hear first, the scary one or the nasty one?" Scourge smirked at him.

"Um, the scary one please." Sonic gulped.

"Metal Sonic had a short circuit. So, Eggman has you next." Scourge laughed.

"Okay, okay, he can't be worse than Shadow, can he?" Sonic asked. He looked at Scourge, who shrugged. "I don't know. Shadow's pretty nasty, but Eggman..." He shuddered. "I don't know. Anyways, do you want me to tell you the nasty piece of news yet?" Scourge asked.

"Yes... I think." Scourge smirked and leaned over to whisper into Sonic's ear.

When Sonic's brain registered what Scourge had said, he practically screamed. "YOU'RE LETTING THEM DO WHAT?!"

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! cliff hanger! what is it that Sonic gets told by scourge? the first person to tell me gets... a surprise. ad you can suggest a... suggestion for it. And i'll give you a hint... re-read about how Sonic feels about a certain somebody... anymore and i'll give it away! i hope you like! R&R please!


End file.
